The invention concerns a card reader comprising a card stop for a card which is inserted into the card reader.
With so-called push/pull card readers, a user inserts a card into the card reader until it abuts a card stop in the data exchange position, and removes it from the card reader after data exchange. The length of cards comprising an integrated circuit (chip cards) or a magnetic strip (magnetic cards) is standardized. Card readers are therefore designed merely for this xe2x80x9cstandardizedxe2x80x9d card length. If a shorter card is introduced into the card reader to vandalize or manipulate the card reader, it gets stuck in the card reader thereby blocking introduction of a further card or impairing data exchange.
It is therefore the underlying object of the invention to effectively prevent blockage of a card reader of the above-mentioned type due to a shorter card.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention in that the card stop is rotatable out of the card path about an axis of rotation extending transverse to the card path, and is rotatably coupled to an arm which can be deflected about an axis of rotation extending transverse to the card path and which is pretensioned in a pivoting position which engages in the card path behind the card stop in the card inserting direction.
The advantage achieved by the invention consists in that the insertion of a card deflects the arm out of the card path against the effect of a restoring force thereby also turning the card stop out of the card path. If a card of insufficient length is stuck in the card reader and a further card is inserted, the first is pushed further and past the removed, i.e. ineffective, card stop out of the card reader. The card stop becomes effective again only when the deflected arm can engage again in the card path. The distance between card stop and the arm pretensioned into the card path, corresponds to the standardized card length such that the card stop becomes again effective for a card with standardized card length as soon as it has pushed the card with insufficient length out of the card reader. This ensures that the card reader is neither blocked nor damaged by a card of half the size.
In particular advantageous embodiments of the invention, the deflectable arm is formed by the first arm of a two-armed lever whose second arm is rotatably coupled to the card stop. In this connection, the second arm of the two-armed lever can be pivoted at the card stop at a radial distance from its axis of rotation.
In particularly preferred embodiments of the invention, the card stop is formed by a bolt comprising a recess in the card plane. For example, the bolt can be round, in particular circular, and the recess can have the shape of a segment, in particular the segment of a circle or semi-circle.
The deflectable arm preferably has a rising slope extending in and/or against the card inserting direction at an angle to the center of the card path onto which an inserted card runs thereby deflecting the arm out of the card path. The rounded corners of standardized cards form a rising slope due to their curvature and therefore the deflectable arm must not necessarily have such a rising slope. Preferably, the rising slope is provided on a nose of the deflectable arm which engages in the card path.
To safely separate a card which is stuck in the card reader from a newly inserted card, the card stop has a separating edge on its side which pivots into the card path. This separating edge of the card stop starts engagement into the card path between the two cards when the deflected arm starts engagement behind the newly introduced card at the end of the inserting motion.
The deflectable arm is preferably pretensioned into its pivoting position engaging in the card path by means of a tension spring whose other end engages the housing of the card reader.
To keep the card in the card reader during data exchange, the arm which engages behind the card can be used as a lock.
Further advantages of the invention can be extracted from the description and the drawing. The features mentioned above and below can be used in accordance with the invention either individually or collectively in any arbitrary combination. The embodiment shown and described is not to be understood as exhaustive enumeration but rather has exemplary character for describing the invention.